


【SD】简单错位童话故事（9.21第三章）

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 不猎魔，不兄弟，混合童话AU，大概包括《快乐汉斯》（不知道哪个版本），《拇指姑娘》，《夜莺与玫瑰》，《七色花》（早期版本）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc；流水账；脑子有坑；保证HE；
> 
> 文章内可能有脚注。

（一）  
Dean是一个快乐的单身小伙子。他有着招人喜欢的脸蛋和笑容，谁也没法抵抗他比猫眼石还漂亮的金绿色的眼睛，那和他有点金的棕发很配。德克萨斯州的新鲜空气和灿烂阳光给了他健壮却不过分的好身材，酒吧里每个女孩都愿意给他自己的号码。他修起车来也是一把好手，在整片地区都有名气，那辆属于他的1967年的黑色Impala经典极了，和他那栋有白色篱笆、整齐草坪和窗下鲜花的小房子相得益彰。他每天给那些花儿浇水，每周修剪草坪和加固篱笆，他还会在窗台留一把米粒，让路过的鸟儿饱餐一顿（虽然只是在想起来的时候）。  
所以不光人们喜欢他，花儿和鸟儿也喜欢他。

这样棒的小伙子，来去多年却总是自己一个人。花儿们见过他带漂亮的女孩回家，大多只是一夜，或许有过长久一些的，但最终都没有留下。花儿们也见过Dean醉醺醺地回来，坐在门口不进房子，独自发呆好几个小时。长脚蜘蛛坚称有亮晶晶的东西从Dean的眼里掉了出来。  
花儿们为此焦虑。

当小房子窗口的灯光熄灭，夜风吹拂，蟋蟀拉起小提琴曲，铃兰摇摆它洁白的小铃铛忧郁开口：“Dean好像没有以前快乐。”  
矮牵牛扬起它喇叭一样的花朵附和：“他早晨浇水都不对我们笑了。”  
于是花儿们七嘴八舌。  
“他很长时间都是一个人。”  
“他今天也是一个人回家。”  
“也许他现在开始喜欢一个人。”  
“可是他一个人的时候都不笑了。”

花儿们齐声哀叹。

蚯蚓冒出头来：“你们在聊些什么？”  
花儿们摇头晃脑：  
“Dean照顾了我们。”  
“可Dean现在不快乐。”  
“我们想看他笑起来。”  
“我们想要他快乐。”  
“那就为他做点什么报答他。”上了年岁扒在篱笆上晒月亮的老猫懒洋洋，“这是理所当然的事。”

于是花儿们碰头商量。  
“我们可以努力多开几天花，他喜欢我们开花。”  
一些花儿们反驳：“他白天不在家。”  
“我可以请夜莺来为他唱歌。”  
另外花儿们再次反驳：“夜莺不会Dean喜欢的吵闹音乐。”  
于是长脚蜘蛛说：“我知道篱笆外有一只新来的流浪狗，它希望有一处住所，还希望可以躺在人的脚边上让人摸摸它的肚子。”  
蟋蟀们挥舞着琴弓拒绝。

“我或许知道点什么。”顶着毛绒绒球的蒲公英细声细气地举起叶片，“在我小时候，还随着风游荡的时候，遇到过一朵有魔法的花，它有七种颜色的花瓣和七种颜色的叶子，它对我指明了这个地方，告诉我我可以在这里安家，大雁说它可以实现任何花的愿望。魔法花住在一直往太阳的方向，藏在一片很深很大的树林里，要不停地飞九天九夜才可以到达。我们可以写信给魔法花，许愿让它给Dean快乐，这样Dean就会重新对我们笑了。”  
“这是个好主意。”  
“它那么厉害，肯定能让Dean重新快乐。”  
“让我们写信给它。”

于是向日葵慷慨地贡献出一片宽厚结实的叶子，树莓捧出两颗浆果交给夜莺，由夜莺请博学的猫头鹰措辞，花儿们各自劳烦蜜蜂帮忙剥下一点花粉，由蚂蚁用它们排列成句，蜗牛慢腾腾爬过去让句子凝固，长脚蜘蛛则细心地吐丝将叶子缝合。

几乎花园里的一切都在为给魔法花写信忙碌，连老树都为写信的蚂蚁提供了一片阴凉。只有老树上的鸟窝里毫无动静。  
老树上的鸟窝其实已经存在好一阵子。它的里面住着一只棕色的雀鸟，雀鸟原来所在的树着了火，那时的它破碎不堪，掉在Impala车轮旁边的草地上。Dean将它捡了回来，等它恢复健康羽毛逐渐丰满后放飞了它，它却留在了老树上。老树记得Dean管小小的雀鸟叫Sammy，也记得住下后雀鸟告诉自己说它的名字叫Sam。  
老树接纳了Sammy（“Sam。”雀鸟坚持），因为老树由Dean的爷爷种下，它看着Dean的父亲John和Dean长大，也就很高兴接受关于Dean的一切。  
“为什么不参与进来呢，Sam。”信件快要写好的时候，老树抖抖枝桠温和地问，“你最近沉默又忧郁，看上去和Dean一样。”  
Sam很久才露出头来：“我不知道能够做什么。”

Sam不知道能够为Dean做什么。  
它还没有恢复过来的时候，就和Dean住在屋子里。它看着Dean为自己上药，睡前对自己说晚安，Dean做食物也会为自己准备一份泡软的小米。  
Sam比花园里的其他鸟儿和一切花儿都更了解Dean。  
Sam知道那个偶尔风衣衣摆随风摆扬起的蓝眼睛男人Castiel是Dean的朋友，知道两片面包夹炸鸡排的汉堡和裹着甜滋滋果酱的派是Dean的最爱；知道Dean的床头有一张父母的照片；知道Dean独自一人时会睡得更晚；知道Dean曾常接一个骂骂咧咧但声音苍老语意关切的电话，而醉酒之后的那个夜，那个电话不再打来。  
别问最后一条Sam是怎么知道的，Sam经常从屋檐下的窗户窥伺Dean，因为Dean就在那里，在它痊愈以后，将它放在窗口，对它说：“飞吧小家伙，你自由了。”  
甚至都没问Sam的意愿。  
虽然Sam也没有办法告诉他自己不想走。

“来吧，来吧，加入我们。”向日葵仰高花盘对Sam邀请，它是花园里除了老树以外最高的植物，而Sam站在比它还高的地方。Sam想了想，飞了下来。  
“你也喜欢Dean吗？”花儿们问。  
“你也很喜欢Dean是不是？”长脚蜘蛛终于缝完了叶子，它努力攀爬到向日葵的叶子上，好让Sam看见自己，“我还在窗口结网的时候，不止一次看到你从窗口往里张望。”  
Sam的脸红了红，但颊边绒毛遮住了红晕。  
“这封信写好了吗？”Sam转移了话题。

“写好了。”  
“当然写好了。”  
蚂蚁们和蜗牛们的声音此起彼伏，但那动静太小，Sam和花儿们都没有听到。  
“我想它已经写好了。”老树垂下一点低处的枝条，“你愿意去送信吗，我的孩子？”

“你愿意为我们送信吗？”花儿们齐齐问。  
“要一直往太阳的方向飞，不能停歇，九天九夜。”蒲公英好心提醒。雀鸟的身躯太小，翅膀太柔弱，蒲公英担心Sam无法胜任这样的工作。  
Sam没有出声。

“你愿意为了Dean去送信吗？”花儿们又问。  
“我愿意。”这次Sam回答，它衔起被精心包裹的绿叶，飞出围墙。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

当Sam找到蒲公英所说的魔法花，已经是两个九天九夜以后。德克萨斯州的天气谈不上多变，起风的日子却绝对不适合Sam飞行。逆风穿越城市时Sam忍受隼打量自己的目光，夜晚田野里辨不清方向，是曾在Dean的屋檐下见过的蝙蝠Benny为Sam保驾护航。

“我只能送你到这里了，兄弟。”Benny在田野边缘与Sam分别，“我们都希望Dean能快乐。”

当Sam还昏迷在Dean的屋子里，Benny就于夜色中挂在窗檐下。当Sam能够尝试展翅，Benny便时不时和Dean打个照面。Benny的离去是因为Sam总向它投去令人不适的目光，Dean更担心Sam受到威胁，而Benny并不想让Dean因为自己担忧。如今接受了Benny的帮助，Sam有一瞬间为Benny的离开感到愧疚。

广阔田野并非Sam遇到的最大难题。第一个九天九夜过去的时候Sam遇到了一阵大风，它不得不躲进森林前陡峭的悬崖才避免信件被吹走而自己被吹得失去方向。只是在一个洞穴停下来的时候，那里面已经有了一条蛇和一只白头雕。

“进来吧小雀鸟。”蛇嘶嘶地发出邀请，白头雕注视着Sam，“外面风大，你坚持不了。”

Sam准备立刻顶着大风飞走，因为没有白头雕会在靠近森林的悬崖上停留，也没有蛇愿意爬到这么高的地方。

风太大了，Sam无处可逃。

“Lucifer大人。”蛇嘶嘶地为Sam介绍，“Lucifer大人是我的王，你该听听我的王说什么。”

“别吓坏了小客人，Ruby，让我们先解个闷。”白头雕开口。蛇讨好地伏低了头。“你不该在这片森林里，小雀鸟。你应该在城市。你来这里干什么？哦，我看到你衔着的信了。你是为了找魔法花许愿？”

Sam停留在洞口：“你知道魔法花在哪里？”

“你看上去很疲惫，小雀鸟。你看见那片森林了吗，魔法花就在森林的深处。”白头雕循循善诱，“看上去很近，但实际上很远。连我去那里也要飞上很久，路上有吃鸟的蜘蛛，有捕鸟的其他兽，你还要穿过一条隐藏的河流，鳄鱼会趁你喝水的时候将你吞下去。你这么小，几乎到不了。”

“那我该怎么办？”Sam看看已经被风刮得没剩几根的蛛丝，问。

“让我用你填饱肚子，小雀鸟。”白头雕对Sam道，“只要你让我吃了你，我就会替你把信送到。”

“不。”

Sam后退一步，半个身子露在洞穴外。它还要回去见Dean，白头雕的要求它不可能答应。

“真没意思。”白头雕对蛇摇摇头，“那它归你了，Ruby。”

被称作Ruby的蛇立刻向Sam袭去。

又一阵大风刮来，Sam被风刮走了。Ruby什么都没得到。

虽然里Lucifer想吃了Sam，但它的话确实没错，森林中危险重重。Sam躲过了吃鸟的蜘蛛和对用小鸟塞牙缝非常有兴趣的兽，却第三天在河边喝水的时候被鳄鱼盯上。如果不是被山雀Amelia和它的父亲及时拖走，Sam就要成为鳄鱼的点心了，即便如此，Sam的腿仍然受了一点伤。

“你伤得这么重，应该留下来。” Amelia说，“为什么还要往森林深处去呢？和我们在一起不好吗？”

Amelia有柔顺漂亮的灰棕羽毛，Sam几乎被Amelia迷住了，于是Sam留了下来，和Amelia一起清晨放声歌唱。Amelia的父亲不那么喜欢Sam，因为Sam没有漂亮的尾羽，但Amelia喜欢Sam，所以它只是什么都不说。

“我们应该结婚。”第六天它们唱完歌的时候，Amelia对Sam说，“这样你就可以永远留下来了。”

“你是对的，亲爱的。”Sam回答。而那片被蛛丝卷着的绿叶被遗忘在属于Amelia的树巢的角落。

第六天的夜晚，因为要让Sam留下，Amelia和父亲出门准备扩大树巢的柔枝。Sam注意到另一只风尘仆仆的山雀靠近自己。它自我介绍说叫Tang，刚从远方归来。

“在你来之前Amelia爱我，我和Amelia都是山雀，而你不是，你看上去属于城市。”Tang疑惑不解，“Sam，你来到这里是为什么？”

你来到这里是为什么？

Sam猛然惊醒。它回过头，绿色的信卷蒙着尘土，边缘发黄。

“Tang！我以为你死在蟒蛇的嘴里了！”惊叫的是Amelia，它衔来的，为Sam扩大树巢的柔枝掉在了地上。

Amelia扑进了Tang的怀里。

所以也什么都不必说了。

天亮时Sam离开了Amelia和它的父亲，带着信卷重新上路。

越靠近魔法花周围环境越安静和安全。只是Sam见到魔法花的时候，它是和Sam一模一样的雀鸟的形态。

“你好啊，Sam，我是Chuck。”原本应该有一朵花的那片空地上站着一只雀鸟，还主动打招呼。

“你好Chuck，呃，我来找一朵魔法花，请问你见过一朵魔法花吗。”Sam四处张望一番后礼貌地问，Chuck笑而不答，下一秒雀鸟Chuck消失不见，一株有七种颜色花瓣和七种颜色叶子的花出现在Sam的面前。

“我以为变成同类会方便沟通。”Chuck摇晃叶片，沙沙地说，“山里的风告诉我你为许愿而来。你的愿望是什么？”

“实际上我是受一些花儿的委托而来，它们许愿，呃……”Sam将叶卷在Chuck面前展开，可上面的字经过风吹、水泡、弯折和颠簸已经模糊不清，只能勉强辨认出Dean的名字。Sam一瞬间慌乱起来。它知道花儿们希望让Dean快乐，但并不知道它们具体要求了什么。

“这真是非常，非常糟糕。”Chuck颇为惋惜地说。它观察了一会儿Sam越发沮丧的表情，开口道：“你知道它们愿望的内容吗？”

“是的，但不完全清楚。”Sam回答，“我――它们，它们希望Dean快乐。”

“Dean是谁？”Chuck问。

于是Sam向Chuck讲起黄眼蛇带来的大火、坠落和睁眼时感受到的温暖的掌心，讲起短暂的陪伴和被放飞后自己的选择和渴望，讲起摇曳的花和离开的蝙蝠，讲起金绿色的眼睛、不再响起的电话和星夜的眼泪，以及一语带过的，令一只雀鸟困惑的、无法表述的胸腔振动和疼痛。

“他――Dean现在是一个人吗？”听完叙述，Chuck问。

“是的。”Sam回答。

“那他就是太寂寞了。”Chuck的耐心似乎没有尽头，它向Sam解释，“他接到的电话属于很亲近的人，没有电话就说明他失去了对方。人类失去很亲近的人以后总会感到寂寞，寂寞会改变他们。”

“那他就需要一个伴侣。”Sam不假思索地回应。片刻停顿，它小心翼翼地问：“重新有人陪着他他就会快乐了，对吧？”

“是的，Sam。”Chuck回答，“有人陪他，爱他，他就会快乐。”

“那就给他一个伴侣。”Sam斩钉截铁，“让那个人陪伴他，爱他。”

“这并不是一件非常简单的事。”出乎意料，Chuck道，“首先，那必须是一个人。”

“是的。”Sam眨眨眼，不理解Chuck的意思。

“你……”Chuck思考片刻，换了个问法，“你知道什么是爱吗？”

什么是爱？

Sam摇摇头。小小雀鸟的脑袋里装不下特别复杂的东西。

“可怜的孩子。”Chuck低叹了一声。Sam不明所以，等待着Chuck的回应。

“在你脚下的土地上有9999颗种子。”最终，Chuck舒展了一下叶片，说，“每一颗种子都可以实现一个愿望，现在捡起你左翅膀下的那一颗，把它埋进土里浇水，等它开花了，愿望也就实现了。”

Sam急忙低头，果然，一颗小小的种子藏在左翅膀的阴影下，然而它太小了，Sam不能用爪子抓着它，也不能衔着它，所以Sam把它藏进自己胸前的绒毛里。

“你有什么愿望吗？”等Sam收拾好，Chuck又问，“你飞了很久才来到这里，我可以实现一个你的愿望。”

“我的愿望。”Sam思考，拍了拍自己的胸前，“我的愿望就是Dean快乐。”

“Dean会有一个人的陪伴。”Chuck提醒，“你，想要什么呢？”

“我想要Dean快乐。”Sam强调。

Chuck再次叹了口气，Sam却突然想起什么似的说：“等等。”

“我太小了，而风那么大。”Sam说，“我怕会弄丢它。”

于是Chuck让Sam捡起右翅膀下一颗看上去一模一样的种子，告诉Sam如果丢了上一颗，那么这一颗就会接着长出来，而如果上一颗成功发芽，这一颗就没有用处了。

“非常感谢。”Sam小心翼翼捡起种子也藏在胸前绒毛里，种子们看上去都没有差别，不认真很容易就会搞混。

“或许不太够，万事总要保险。如果它们都没有发芽，这就是保险。”

Chuck用叶片敲了敲将第二颗种子也藏在绒毛下的Sam的额头：“祝你一路顺风，孩子。”

“再次谢谢。”

于是Sam便带着种子们启程，得到魔法花Chuck祝福的路程总是顺风，尽管中途也有颠簸，但Sam还是很快回到了Dean的花园。

“欢迎回来，我的孩子。”老树向Sam伸出一条它从前喜欢的低矮枝桠，“怎么样？你去了很久，Dean也出门很久了。”

花儿们也兴奋起来。

“外面是什么样？”

“魔法花实现了我们的许愿吗？”

“魔法花――Chuck，给了我种子，说种在花盆里，等它长大，Dean就会很快乐。”Sam将口中衔着的种子轻轻放在地上。花儿们开始催促蚯蚓翻出泥土，呼唤隔壁的老猫从杂物堆里翻出一只花盆，而长脚蜘蛛注意到了Sam看上去略显凌乱的胸前绒毛。

“你还好吗？”长脚蜘蛛问。

“还好。”Sam回答。它没有告诉任何一个动物，任何一朵花和任何一棵树，当它借着祝福和风力回来的时候，一颗种子丢失了。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
Dean是在Sam回来的第二天才跌跌撞撞进了家门。他唯一算得上亲近的长辈Bobby去世了。Bobby早年离异，膝下无子无女，当Dean的父亲John还在世的时候Bobby是很好的叔叔，John随着Dean母亲Mary的离世没几年也因心碎去世，Bobby更是给了Dean许多照拂。哪怕Dean独立，Bobby也不时给Dean打打电话。他是个脾气不太好――或者很不好――的暴躁老头，Dean却能从那些近乎粗鲁和骂骂咧咧的语句中听出关心。他将Dean视作己出，Dean也将他当做半个父亲。于情于理，Dean都会去操办Bobby的葬礼。如今葬礼结束了，Dean回到自己家中，让时间冲淡悲伤。也有Benny和Castiel轮番打来电话，告诉Dean他工作的车行换了个新老板，新老板希望他能回来上班的原因。  
Dean回来了，毕竟生活还要继续。

所以过了好几天Dean才注意到门口多了一个破旧花盆并不是什么大过错。  
当Dean因为踢到什么而捡起花盆的时候，花园里所有的花都悄悄关注着他。  
“他会喜欢吗？”  
花儿们无不担忧着。

Dean观察着。  
一个破旧的花盆，土倒是被很好地松过。不像被哪个淘气的小孩投掷过来的，它很完整。  
但只是一个破旧花盆而已。  
Dean皱了皱眉，准备将它扔出去。  
“他不喜欢它。”  
“他不要它了。”  
“天哪，我们该怎么办？”  
花儿们陡然伤心起来，树上观察的Sam的心落了下去。  
这是它飞了很远经历了很多才带回来的种子，Dean不要了，和Dean不要自己一样。

Dean并不清楚自己花园里生物们的心思，他只想把旧花盆丢出去，然而一只雀鸟落下来，站在花盆边缘滴溜滴溜急促地叫着，拦住了他的步子。  
“你要干什么？”Dean有些好奇。几乎没有鸟类会离人类这样近，太危险了。幸好Dean对飞来的雀鸟没有坏心，他只是把花盆摆在地上，向后退了几步。  
雀鸟仍滴溜滴溜地叫着。既不飞走，也不停下。  
一人一鸟干瞪眼，半天没有动静。

“你想让我把它留下？”终于，Dean问。他指指花盆，又指指窗台。  
雀鸟点点头。  
“哇哦，你听得懂我说话？你听得懂。”Dean震惊。  
雀鸟只歪头看着，并不怕人。  
“嘿，”Dean若有所思地说，“我以前捡到过一只鸟，后来我把它放走了，它叫Sammy。”  
雀鸟没有反应。  
“跟你说这个干什么。”Dean笑了一下，“你又什么都不知道。”  
于是Dean上前抄起花盆，将它丢掉了阳台上。这中间，雀鸟飞走了。

当Dean走出门，花园躁动起来。  
“你真勇敢。”  
“你真厉害。”  
花儿们夸赞道，让风将自己的声音送向树上的鸟窝里。  
可惜Sam并没有心思去听。  
它满心都是刚才Dean那句“它叫Sammy”。  
Dean记得自己，这太好了。Dean认不出自己，这太糟糕了。  
Sam第一次感到无所适从，小小的胸腔里充斥着某种胀痛，但还混合着一点甜蜜。

Dean什么都不知道，他出门是要去修车行，去修车行是他的新老板要见他。Castiel催得有些急，这让Dean有些烦躁。  
推开办公室的门，新老板在办公桌后面等着Dean，跟前放着厚厚一沓纸，表情严肃得能滴下水来。Dean有些紧张。他在修车行干得好好的，新老板是要做什么？  
“不要紧张，”新老板对Dean示意，“为了节省时间我们长话短说。”  
“好的先生。”Dean坐在了远处的沙发上。  
“我的弟弟，离家出走藏了起来，我和我的父亲找不到他。而且我们很忙，有人说他就藏在这一带。”老板慢慢地说，“他们告诉我你是一个消息灵通的人，所以，我希望你能够代替我，找到他。“  
Dean没有反应过来。这算什么？这难道不应该是私家侦探的活儿？  
“这是合同，你可以看几天。我相信你会签。”新老板继续说，将那叠纸推向Dean，“在我离开之前你最好能够找到他。这中间薪水翻倍。”  
他又将一张名片压在合同之上。  
Dean犹疑着接下了合同，看到名片上的名字：Michael。  
“我不会待太久。”新老板——Michael道，“希望你仔细考虑。”  
说完，他就让Dean离开了。

晚上的酒吧聚会，Dean是带着那一沓合同去的。新老板Michael的要求太奇怪，他必须仔细研究合同以免掉入某些陷阱。不过话说回来，像Michael这样的老板又能图他什么呢。  
“怎么样？”Castiel问。  
“我不是学法的，我不知道。”Dean对着合同一个头两个大，“这太奇怪了，他要找他弟弟，为什么委托我？律师所和私家侦探有得是，他们有大把的人可以干这个。”  
“我听到一点消息。”Castiel说，“上个月我们周围的私家侦探都接到了这个活计，但就在你回来那天，他们的委托都被撤销了，理由是‘找到了更合适的人选’。”  
Dean倒一点都不觉得意外。Castiel的女朋友Meg是私家侦探，他知道点什么再正常不过了。  
但为什么是自己？Dean喝着酒，完全想不明白。Castiel已经开始翻看合同，他是一个会计，虽然和法律不太沾边，但也可以帮忙做一些参考。  
“报酬很丰厚。”Castiel说，“在找到他之前，你的薪水会翻倍。如果你找到了他，你可以获得整个修车行，这很好，Dean。”  
“是啊。”Dean承认道，“就是太好了。”  
“后面有他弟弟的资料。”Castiel捏起薄薄一页纸，“呃，这也太简陋了。”  
Dean赞同地点点头。他看过了那页纸，一个名字，Lucifer，一张模糊不清的照片，大概的身高，然后就没有了。  
“附加条款也很奇怪。”Castiel对最后几页感到困惑，“但我不是专业人士，这很危险。”  
“再说吧。”Dean收起合同，为自己和Castiel又叫了一轮酒。

与此同时，Michael正在他装修华丽的家里和人通话。  
“我相信就是他，”Michael说，“这个人和Lucifer身上有交集的命运线，父亲是不会出错的。”  
“但他是个普通人，而Lucifer不一定。”电话那头的人懒洋洋地说，“我们都知道Lucifer在这种事上百无禁忌，而父亲越来越不喜欢他了，尽管表面上一视同仁，Dark姑姑的态度就是最好的证明。家里现在只有你为他反复操心。”  
“这就是为什么我要操心他。”Michael沉痛地说，“还有，照顾好你自己，还不想回家就少掺和我这边的事。”  
顿了顿，Michael道：“Gabriel。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 铃兰：5-6月开花  
[2]矮牵牛：5~11月开花  
[3]蒲公英：4~5月飞走  
[4]蟋蟀一般8月最欢实，向日葵培育得当5月可开花。  
（一个童话故事我为什么要写注脚OTZ）


End file.
